1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been an increasing need for narrowing a frame area, which is an outer peripheral area of a display area for displaying images, in order to downsize a display device or expand the display area. Wirings and circuits are formed on the frame area. In particular, demand for a narrower frame has been increasing in mobile devices such as smartphones. However, ideas for narrowing frames appear to have been exhausted, and thus another method to address a narrower frame is required.
As such, using a flexible display and folding its frame area back is considered in order to substantially narrow a frame. JP2010-098645A discloses a flexible display including a flexible resin substrate on which a circuit layer and an organic electroluminescent layer are formed.
When a frame area of a flexible display is bent in too small curvature radius, a wiring disconnection or damage on a circuit may occur. As such, bending needs to be controlled within an allowable range. JP2007-027222A discloses a flexible printed circuit board that prevents a bent part from being disconnected by using regulation films, to thereby improve reliability. However, further improvement is required because a regulation range of bending is changed due to displacement of regulation films.